Skystar's Nine Lives
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: This is a one-shot about Skystar's nine lives ceremony. Challenge for Hollyclan (not the real ceremony. It is how i think it went!)


**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with yet another Hollyclan challenge! Yay! This time, i have to write about a leader from the warriors series and their leader ceremony. I chose Clear Sky/Skystar because nobody actually knows how it goes yet (this id probably not correct so don't blame me when the real ceremony is out for him) So here it is! Enjoy.  
**

Clear Sky closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a bright starry clearing. Nine cats stood not too far from him and he scanned the faces, hoping to spot a familiar one. "Welcome Clear Sky," a silver she-cat purred, walking up to him. Her name was caught in his throat. "S-Storm?" He stammered and she smiled, nodding.

"I have been allowed to give you a life," she purred, her nose touching his cheek. "With this life, i give you happiness. Even when the whole clan may seem down and depressed, cheer them up and look on the bright side." Clear Sky clenched his teeth as pain coursed through his body.

Storm then turned and walked away. A small brown kit ran up to him next. "Clear Sky!" The kit squeaked happily and Clear Sky looked down. Fluttering Bird grinned and stretched up on her tippy toes, trying to reach his nose with her's. Clear Sky bent down, allowing his sister to touch noses with him.

"With this life, i give you hope. Have hope when everything seems dark and lonely. You will find the light," she murmured and Clear Sky shut his eyes tight as pain once again rushed through his body. He had felt as if there was no darkness anywhere and all the sadness had vanished from the world.

When he opened his eyes, he saw his sister was no longer there and in her place was a grey speckled she-cat. Her warm gaze rested on his and Clear Sky instantly thought of the days back when he was a kit in the mountains. Tucked away in a small nest with his mother and brother, Graywing.

"My son."

Her voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to reality. She gently placed her nose on his nose. "With this life, i give you bravery. Stand up for what you believe is right and don't shy away. You are their leader and they need you. Don't fail them," she reminded him and he nodded, pain lacing his body. He felt as if he could fight anything that came in his way and nothing would scare him.

Then a white haired cat walked up to him and Clear Sky gave her an odd look. Who was that? He thought. "You never actually knew me when i didn't look under fed and had matted white fur," she meowed and Clear Sky was shocked.

"Stoneteller?" He gasped and she nodded.

"With this life, i give you patience. Be patient with your cats and trust that they will always come back to your no matter how much their loyalty might waver. Not all good things will come quickly," she said, pressing her nose to his shoulder. As Stoneteller had spoken about someone coming back, a sad look entered her gaze. Pain surged through his body and he felt his body sway.

"Thank you," he murmured through clenched teeth.

A tortishell she-cat walked up to him and Clear Sky felt a pang in his chest. Turtle Tail. She had died while trying to rescue her kits from their kittypet father, Tom. "Don't feel upset Clear sky. It was my destiny to die and i know that my kits will be safe," she purred. "With this life, i give you a mother's love. It may seem weak but it is more powerful than you think." Clear Sky relaxed his body, hoping this life to not be painful.

But this life burned through him and he felt as of he had to protect everyone. He thought of his son Thunder, his first mate, Bright Stream, and his brother, Graywing and his need to make sure that no harm would come to them. "Tell Graywing i miss him," she murmured as she walked back to sit beside her starry clanmates.

When the pain had subsided, he noticed Shaded Moss was waiting for him. The black and white tom had died right before they had found their new home by a twoleg monster. "I wish that you could have seen the territory with us," Clear Sky said sadly and Shaded Moss smiled. "I can see it now and i know that it will support the clans for many moons."

Clear Sky knew the next life was coming so he tensed up. Shaded Moss snickered. "With this life, i give you strength. You are stronger then every other cat but remember to think of other's weaknesses and how nobody is invincible. Realize your weaknesses and achieve what you can with it," he meowed and a rush of power entered Clear Sky's body. He felt as if he could beat any cat and was invincible.

Shaded Moss walked off and a black tom took his place. "Jackdaw's Cry. It's my fault you died." Jackdaw's Cry shook his head. "No it isn't. You just made a mistake," he meowed. "With this life, i give you compassion. Remember that not eveyone is perfect and that you are better then everyone else." As his nose touched Clear Sky's shoulder, pain seared through his body once more and he felt his legs threaten to buckle on him. Seven down, two to go, he though happily.

A golden tom walked up to him and Clear Sky instantly remembered him. It was Lion's Roar, an elder in the tribe. Instead of a weak, skinny, starved tom, he looked much younger and healthier. "With this life, i give you endless energy. Running a clan will be hard and exhausting but don't give up. We are here for you," he whispered, his nose touching Clear Sky's ear and the younger tom hissed as pain entered his body.

Clear Sky gazed around the clearing. Who would give him his last life? Just then, as if on cue, Bright Stream began walk up to him. Her eyes brimmed with happiness and loved. "I missed you so much and i am so happy to give you a life my sweet," she purred, rubbing muzzles with him. "With this life, i give you forgiveness. Forgive those who have done wrong and realize your mistakes. You will make a great leader." Her nose touched his nose and this life felt calming and painless. It seemed to ease the numbing feeling from his other lives.

"Your old name is no more. From this day forth, you shall be known as Skystar!" She yowled happily.

"Skystar! Skystar!" The fallen cats chanted and the newly named Skystar held his head high. He would prove he would be a good leader for Skyclan. As he opened his eyes, he watched sadly as Bright Stream vanished once more and he longed for her beside him.

**A/N: How did i do? Do you like it? Why not join Hollyclan because we need members! Windflight would be happy if we got a least one more member. Yay! I should be a warrior after this challenge (or do i have another one?). Any who, sorry for the lack of updates guys! New chapter for Flight of the Broken and Darnkess Rising on Wednesday! I promise! If not, you can send me a whole bunch of angry PM's about not posting a chapter.**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
